warriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cloverheart1991
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cloverheart.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dustpelts (Talk) She has been notifyed and you will get to be a mentor I promise! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Clover, please change your charries powers. She may walk with MoonClan, but no cat can live forever.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yeah she has a point. There should be a rule about how long your charries can live. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 10:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC're ) Hi!!!! Are you new here, too? If you are on, can you come on IRC? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) You shall now be mentoring Marshkit-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Please! READ MY BLOG POST ON THAT ABANDONED WIKI AND I SWEAR.... YOU HAVE TO READ IT TO KNOW WHAT I SWEAR! LUCKYS202247 O-okay! I get it! I know I am a jerk but it's only because.... well.... this wiki has... no potential...... but, please I swear I will not vandalize and I will leave you all alone, AFTER you swear. Please! I've never begged you guys before and I am now! So please! I BEG YOU!!!! Luckys202247 I NEVER ASKED THEY CALL ME THAT ALL THE TIME! ALL I WANTED WAS FOR THEM TO REMEMBER WHAT MY FULL USER IS! THEY CAN CALL ME LUCKY! AS LONG AS THEY KNOW MY FULL USER NAME IS LUCKYS202247 JUST PLEASE READ MY BLOG POST!!!! You Will Soon Have an Apprentice Marshpaw will be your apprentice!!!--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Plot! The plot is starting, so make sure you've signed up at: Signups for current plot! Thanks, [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Berrykit! Here's the pic I got for Berrykit (He looks so much like Jayflight!) Berrykit!!!!!!! What do you think? ( : -Petalfur waz here!- Thanks! OK, I can usually get on a computer... are there desegnated times or anything? 23Cats 01:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC)23Cats Warrior cats are for losers!!!! Darkfoot Tigerpaw? How's this for Tigerpaw? I saw it and I thought it would be perfect: -Petalfur waz here!- Thanks. Which kits are in your first litter? How Many? Three? And also, I was thinking Cloverheart could give birth at either the end of next week or in two weeks on monday or tuesday. Will that work for you? -Petalfur waz here!- This friday or saturday? Because I can't this friday or saturday. But next friday or saturday is perfect. So how many kits? And who? -Petalfur waz here!- That's what I thought -Petalfur waz here!- Have you seen the pick of Flamekit? It's one of Pouncepelt's kits, and he looks like a mini-Orangenose!!!! -Petalfur waz here!- Jayflight's Apprentice I have chosen Jayflight to be Flamekit's future mentor. Is that okay? -Petalfur waz here!- Well, I've made a current prophecy already, but I don't have anyother ideas. Fell free to post your ideas on the Plot Ideas page, and type it on Plot/Prophecy Ideas. K? -Petalfur waz here!- Cool. Three hours isn't very far apart, right? Anyway, I think I thought of a prophecy. It's for Riverkit. I know she's in your second litter, but that's perfect. By then Icefur will be leader, I hope. I need some way for Stormheart to retire, or, stop being deputy. Not that I don't like him. I just want Pinestar to make Icefur deputy, but she is very, very young to be deputy. So I will wait. The prophecy about Riverkit is that she will be a special medicine cat, and I was thinking she could have powers, like Icefur's. Once Pebblepaw is a medicine cat and Echostep has joined MoonClan, I was thinking Riverkit would be his apprentice. What do you think? -Petalfur waz here!- I left questions at the bottom of your user page. -Petalfur waz here!- Which StarClan cats have powers? Imma DJ!!! Yeah man!! Usher, Lady Gaga, and Ke$ha rule!! I'm a freak, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror!! Can't read my, can't read my, not you can't read my poker face!! Mwahahaha!!! No the party don't start 'till I walk in... Flamethrower!! 18:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) KK. Imma DJ!!! Yeah man!! Usher, Lady Gaga, and Ke$ha rule!! I'm a freak, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror!! Can't read my, can't read my, not you can't read my poker face!! Mwahahaha!!! No the party don't start 'till I walk in... Flamethrower!! 18:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I few short paragraphs describing something. (I G2G...) Imma DJ!!! Yeah man!! Usher, Lady Gaga, and Ke$ha rule!! I'm a freak, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror!! Can't read my, can't read my, not you can't read my poker face!! Mwahahaha!!! No the party don't start 'till I walk in... Flamethrower!! 19:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! An unregistered contributer wants me to make an RP wiki for them. (LOL) So I will be here, though. ~DJ Smokey~ 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup! LOL Here's the link to the finished wiki: http://ultimatewarriorsrp.wikia.com it really needs members can you join? I also need someone to help me with creating it. ~DJ Smokey~ 23:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanx!!! ~DJ Smokey~ 01:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I blocked Darkfoot. -Petalfur waz here!- I have a Chicken Smoothie account. I'm Smoketail (there aren't any numbers) :D ~DJ Smokey~ 23:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) KK, he has like ALL the GrassClan warriors! I'll do something. I'll make you an admin, too. ~DJ Smokey~ 23:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! I'm uploading images and making pages there. RP wikis are a lot of work. :3 ~DJ Smokey~ 23:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm appointing you an admin. :D ~DJ Smokey~ 23:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) This new wiki look won't let me do it so I have to learn all over again. One second... ~DJ Smokey~ 23:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) This a good warriors site; http://warriorcats.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Answers?cb=8814&cb=6729 DustpeltA Wikia Contributor You ready for tomorrow morning? Your kits are to be born, remember? -Petalfur waz here!- Ready for action. I'm online and ready for those kits to e born, Cloverheart. -Petalfur waz here!- Okay: I'm going to my aunt's in a few minutes, but she has a computer and she always let's me go on. We'll do it in say... 20 minutes or before? If I'm not on, you can rp all the cats, mainly Echostep and Pebblepaw. K? -Petalfur waz here!- GTG TO AUNT"S NOW!!! Ttyl!!! -Petalfur waz here!- ShadowClan You can rp any cats in ShadowClan, or make your 0wn. Just ask me first on my talk page. -Petalfur waz here!- I'm gonna have to say no to Shadefur, Briarpaw, and Featherheart. But the rest, you can have. Remember, you can make your own. I'll let you make up to four of your own. And later, your own kits. But yeah, I don't really want you to have those three. You can make your own three to replace them though. -Petalfur waz here!- Err.... I changed my mind about not having those cats. you can have Featherheart. I know it's not much, but you can make a mate for her. OH!!!!!!! Now I'm letting you have Briarpaw too, because I've got an idea!!!!!!! If you make Featherheart a mate and she has kits, I might not be there to help, so you can rp Briarpaw since he's yours! Wait, is Briarpaw a boy or girl? You decide. Anyway, so yeah. You can have all the cats you requested, except Shadefur. -Petalfur waz here!- Oops. I just probably really confused you. The thing is, I put Briarpaw as Birdfeather's apprentice on the ShadowClan page, but on the apprentices and mentors page, Briarpaw is Featherheart's apprentice and Molepaw is Birdfeather's apprentice. Okay, I'll fix that shortly. You can still have Briarpaw though. Hey, could you rp Molepaw too? Sorry, I know it's an ugly name, but could you? He will help you have kits when I'm not around. Sorry for the mix up!!! : P -Petalfur waz here!- Okay, so, I have left two spaces in the ShadowClan section of future apprentices and mentors. They are only kits right now, but the cats that you create will be their mentors. Here, let me help make this less confusing. You will make at least two of your own ShadowClan cats. On the apprentices and Mentors page, there are two spaces blank in the ShadowClan section. Rockpaw - (Your cat) Blossompaw - (Your cat). There. You understand? -Petalfur waz here!- Okay, I've changed my mind again. No Crowpelt or Leaffall. So, you can have all the cats you requested, except Shadefur, Crowpelt, and Leaffall. Create your own, though, please. ShadowClan has way less warriors than StarClan. -Petalfur waz here!- Okay. To make up for all the cats I took away, I'm giving you Dawnfleck and all of her kits. Unless you don't want them. If you don't, just tell me. -Petalfur waz here!- Right. I think.... : P -Petalfur waz here!- I Was Thinking... that I might come back to RP here. Are there any cats that I could adopt or not? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Ok, but I think I'm gonna be pretty active now. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor But could I please use my siggy since you and Petal don't use yours then it will be obvious that its me and not you two when we edit. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ Okay. Dust, this is Petal, and no you cannot use your siggy. You can use at any time except when rping. I will type on your talk page the cats that you can have. Is it all right if you rp a she-cat or two? Like, mates and stuff? Also, remember, you can still have Dustpelt, but he won't be deputy. You can create your own cas. Especially on ShadowClan. We need more cats over there! -Petalfur waz here!- You can create up to four of your own cats, in each clan. That doesn'tinclude Dustepelts. You can rp Up to 12 cats at a time. You may ask me if you want or need more. But you must have a good reason. TTYL!!! : D -Petalfur waz here!- Ok I will Rp in both clans, how does that sound? Since I can't use my siggy can I just do this: -Dustpelts, or no? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor How's this picture for Briarpaw as a warrior? I was thinking her warrior name could be something like Briarshadow. -Petalfur waz here!- Hi I'm on wanna RP? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor I swear it was an accident! Well, this actually isn't that bad, really. I'll put everything back, and you can create new cats on StarClan. Any cats. But only three. And I'll make your kits apprentices. -Petalfur waz here!- Sounds good. I'm almost done retyping everything. -Petalfur waz here!- There. I've fixed it. Now let's hope it doesn't happen again. -Petalfur waz here!- I added to my 'Tawnykit's Dilema' story. You should check it out. It's getting good. Oh, and can Breezepaw like Tawnypaw? It will help me support my story. -Petalfur waz here!- Check Out The New Page! Check out the page I added! Type in: Pictures of Suggested Cats Add cats you think should be on this wiki! -Petalfur waz here!- Okay, several things. First, I like the cats that you suggested! Second, I will add the pics of the cats for you. The pics you said you will add later. But if you don't like the pics, tell me. I'll let you change them Third, I'm still deciding on whether or not to okay Robinpaw. We'll see. And fourth, I've added Dawnpaw, Stormpaw, Ravenpaw, and Nightpaw to the StarClan page. -Petalfur waz here!- If that's alright with you, I'll rp them. Um, so, up above the cats you suggested, I put Lily and Rose. They're kittypets and I was hoping to make they StarClan cats. Will you rp them? Pwtty Pwease? -Petalfur waz here!- StarClan. GTG be back on Monday. -Petalfur waz here!- Okay, I'm sorry to do thisagain but I was rping Jayflight for one minute. Because Owlpaw and Flamepaw and Tawnypaw are going to take their assessments today. Do you want to rp Owlpaw for the assessment, or should I? -Petalfur waz here!- Hehe, um..well........idk yet. Whoever seems like the best choice as a mate. But Tawnyfur hasn't given up on Breezepaw, remember that. -Petalfur waz here!- Now is your chance for Breezepaw to talk with Tawnyfur. She's in the forest alone, and she's mad at Smokefur. Perfect time for Breezepaw to show her he can make a good mate. -Petalfur waz here!- Ugh! I did it again!!!! I hope you can fix the StarClan's Territory page, too. Sorry! I always do that! -Petalfur waz here!- How did you...... Oh nevermind. Let's just rp! : P -Petalfur waz here!- What are Breezepaw and his littermates warrior names, or do you want me to choose? Yes, I am about to make them warriors, so what are their names? -Petalfur waz here!- Great, thanks. Now get ready to rp them. -Petalfur waz here!- I just earned the lucky badge!!! I now have 1,040 points!!! You're second now! We are the best wiki ppls eva!!! -Petalfur waz here!- C-ya. -Petalfur waz here!- Ugh! It was horrible! I had to break Smokefur's heart! Tawnyfur almost cried! -Petalfur waz here!- Okay. There was a battle, Tawnyfur was kidnapped, and Petalfur had her kits. I know that's a lot, but I like to do dramatic stuff. I can't help it. Petalfur's kits are two toms named Eaglekit and Brackenkit. -Petalfur waz here!- Umm, did you read StarCan's Territory b-cuz that's pretty important. And the ShadowClan page. I did a lot while you were gone. I just wish I could do some battles with you! -Petalfur waz here!- Guess what i'z didz!!!!! I continued my Tawnykit's dilema story, and it is getting super duper interesing!!! You've gotta read it asap!!! -Petalfur waz here!- I kno isn't the story great?-Petalfur waz here!- Awesome! -Petalfur waz here!- If you're on StarClan will lead an attack to save Tawnyfur. And they will never get any of our kits! Breezefeather can find Tawnyfur and sneak her out of camp while everyone else is fighting. Also, when do you want them to have kits? Do you want them to have kits? Not yet, anyway. They're still pretty young. -Petalfur waz here!- Are you insane????? You're taking two kittypets with no fighting experience and only one warrior to rescue Tawnyfur? Okay! I like it! But if you need help just tell me on my talk page. -Petalfur waz here!- Sounds like a plan. -Petalfur waz here!- Uh, Clover? Isn't ShadowClan Territory on the opposite side of StarClan Territory? On the other side of the river belongs to no one, but the Twoleg camp there in green leaf. -Petalfur waz here!- But, That works too. -Petalfur waz here!- Wouldn't it be better to sneak her out of camp instead of trying to fight? Besides, Stormstar, Icefur, and Pebbleheart are talking in the StarClan camp and are thinking about attacking right now. So if Breezefeather's going to save his mate, he better do it quick otherwise he'll be caught, and possibly killed. But I won't actually make him get killed. -Petalfur waz here!- Will do. -Petalfur waz here!- Do you want me to make a distraction? Let's say, a Clan meeting? >:D -Petalfur waz here!- Wait, I've got a better idea. Watch. -Petalfur waz here!- Perfect time for Breezefeather to sneak into camp and rescue bleeding Tawnyfur. No cat is gurading Tawnyfur, and all the cats are in their dens. -Petalfur waz here!- I was thinking Cloverheart could mentor Lilypaw. And maybe Jayflight metor Rosepaw? Because all of those are your cats. Unless you want, like, Applenose, Willowtail, or Foxcharge? Because Dust isn't rping his characters. -Petalfur waz here!- Me either. So, you'll rp them? I kinda wanted to rp Foxcharge, but if you want him you can have him. -Petalfur waz here!- Hey, I've been thinking...................should we add a third Clan? IceClan? I'll let you be leader, that is, if yu like the idea. But if you like the idea and you will be leader, (Man I really try not to be bossy!) could the leader's name be Coldstar? I've always loved that name. -Petalfur waz here!- Absolutely. Think of this almost as your Clan. But You won't rp everone. I'll rp a few cats in that Clan. Because, My cousin, Janelle, she ahs a friend who's little sister loves warrior cats. They came up with that Clan. I think instead of Talltree or the Nightbranch they have Highstones. And there is Featherfrost, a she-cat, that's my cousin's cat, and she's the medicine cat. -Petalfur waz here!- I love that Clan. It's so cool! They're called IceClan because it's cold on their territory but they have really thick fur. It sometimes snows in new-leaf! But never in green-leaf. -Petalfur waz here!- Before I moved to Gilroy (That's in California) I was neighbors with Dark Her name is Emma. Emma and I had this binder full of Clan we had made up and cats. We shared them all the time, and we would write stories and each take turns writing in it on certain days. But when I moved and I had the binder, it got packed away, and I haven't seen it since. But Emma created HouseClan in that binder. I came up with so many cooky Clans. I have other friends that liked warriors and they had OceanClan. I put that in the binder, and I made BeachClan, SnowClan, TreeClan, and GrassClan. Then Emma told me about this website, and here I am. -Petalfur waz here!- You had BeachClan too? I luved that Clan. There were to islands: BeachClan's island, and OcanClan's Islans. Then ther was actual land really close to the islands and that's where GrassClan, HouseClan, and TreeClan lived. -Petalfur waz here!- You know what we should do? We should make a page with a whole bunch of cat names. Just names, nothing else. It wn't be the same as Pictures of Suggested cats. Just names that we can choose. And onced they've been taken, we delete the names. A whole page with lots and lots of names. -Petalfur waz here!- Great. -Petalfur waz here!- New Section I did it again! You'll have to show me how to fix that! -Petalfur waz here!- I messed up th StarClan's Territory page for, like, the third time!!!!! How? How do I always do that? -Petalfur waz here!- How do you fix that? -Petalfur waz here!- I think it's because we edit it at the same time. -Petalfur waz here!- After Lilypaw and Rosepaw are made warriors. -Petalfur waz here!- Hey, aren't you rping Applenose? I just wanted to make sure. I think you should, thruthfully. -Petalfur waz here!- Okay, just checking. -Petalfur waz here!- Okay, we need a new plan. The plots are taking longer than I thought. Time to put my dramatic powers to use. I've started to create IceClan, but I need you to do a lot of it since you will have most of the cats in that Clan. I've started their Journey page, but not their official page. You still need to do Riverkit's Destiny, so we're going to do Icefur's and Riverkit's all in one big heap. When Riverpaw fights in his first battle, Stormstar will lose a bunch of lives, but he will have one left, then retire, and Iefur will become leader and Riverpaw will train to be a warrior. Let's see if this works. Cross your fingers! -Petalfur waz here!- Lilypaw and Rosepaw will have to be made warriors A.S.A.P. or else, Cloverheart can't have Riverkit and his siblings in time for the final ShadowClan vs. StarClan battle. -Petalfur waz here!- I can rp them? And choose their warrior names? Great. Okay, and I'll keep adding to IceClan as well. The last apprentice on IceClan, I forgot his name, but he looks rlly cool. -Petalfur waz here!- Now there's another thing to discuss. Who will rp who?I know you will rp the majorityof the IceClan cats, and I just rped those cats to get things going. I'll rp whichever cats you want me to. But there is one single cat that I ask to rp. Featherfrost, the medicine cat. -Petalfur waz here!- Right, we will need to get to that asap, but some of them might not even be necessary, so if you see any we don't need, ask me if you think we should delete them. -Petalfur waz here!- On the Warrior Cats Names page, I've added a section for possible IceClan cats, there are quite a few originals, but you choose whichever you think are best. -Petalfur waz here!-